


Heat

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Omega, Castiel in Heat, F/M, Office Sex, Omega Castiel, girl!castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	Heat

Omega的维权运动发展有几十年了，Castiel很庆幸她是这场运动的受益者之一。身为一个雌性Omega，她在著名的Hunter实业担任技术总监。Hunter实业拥有一幢高层建筑，在这个企业里担任的职务越重要，其所在的办公室楼层也越高。Castiel的办公室在19层，再往上就是总裁和副总裁的办公室。  
根据规定，入职的时候她上报了她的性别。企业每年都会给她发放抑制剂，以保证她的工作效率。  
Castiel喜欢她的工作环境，尽管在19层或者更高层她是唯一的一个Omega，但是她的同事、上司只关心她的工作，完全没有因为她是一个Omega就歧视，或者质疑她。  
在这样的环境里，Castiel珍惜她所得到的一切。她工作得很卖力，几乎每个工作日都加班，只有在周末的时候她会呆在家里，或者去教堂。  
她常年穿着一件米黄色的长风衣，不修边幅。身处高位给她带来了一种独特的气质，不知道她性别的人根本不会想到她是一个Omega。  
她的作息与其说很有规律，倒不如说是全部时间都贴给了工作。早上她会在楼下买一杯咖啡，带到她的办公室，边喝边看文件。喝完咖啡她会吃一粒抑制剂，然后开始一天的工作。  
有时候忙碌起来她连喝咖啡的时间都没有，偶尔她还会忘记吃抑制剂。  
兴许是少吃几次没有大碍，Castiel还从来没经历过发情期。她只在一些科普书中读到过。当她有一次向隔壁办公室的Balthazar说起她忘记吃药时，那个Beta倒为她担心起来。  
“Cassie，你还是需要注意，Omega的发情期可是很难对付的。如果你该吃药的时候没有吃，之后你再补都不管用。”  
“我会注意的。”Castiel一边从Balthazar的手里接过厚厚的文件一边说道。  
她的表情总是很严肃，说这话的时候也是。  
Balthazar以为她听进去了，但其实她的脑袋里装满了新产品的设计方案。  
所以像这样偶尔没有吃药的状况又持续了几个月，在一个傍晚，事情终于发生了。  
午后开会的时候Castiel就开始感到发热，不过症状并不明显。她以为只是感冒，会后她吃了两片感冒药，又上楼去向她的上司汇报工作进度。  
不知不觉到了下班的时候，Castiel吃完Balthazar给她带的汉堡，觉得自己能够坚持，于是她又留下来加班。  
“你看起来有点不对劲，是不是太累了？”Balthazar离开之前忍不住问她。  
“我没事，只是感冒。”  
“你确定吗？别是发情期来了。”Balthazar的话完全是调侃。  
“确定。如果你没有什么事的话，我得把这几份表格填了。”  
“好吧。”Castiel的态度叫Balthazar无话可说，“如果有需要的话，呃，那方面的需要，你可以拆一拆你生日时我送你的礼物，我知道你一直丢在柜子的最里面。”  
“我不需要。”Castiel又板起了脸，她得专心填表。  
“那好，我得走了。再见，Cassie。”  
“再见。”  
她连头都没抬。  
天色渐渐暗了，Castiel还在忙着那些表格，但是她感到越来越不对劲，她的手脚在发软，而且那股一直存在的潮热感不但没有被感冒药治好，反而越来越严重。热流往下身窜去，她轻喘着，笔尖在纸上胡乱划着。终于她丢了笔，咬着唇把手伸进两腿之间。  
如同虫子啃噬一般的欲望侵染了她的全身，下体又湿又热，她摸到她的内裤上沾满了滑腻的液体。  
发情期。  
Castiel绝望地想到，有那么几分钟她并紧了腿想要抗拒，可是根本没有用。  
她忍不住打开柜子，拿出了Balthazar说的生日礼物。她费力撕开包装，发现里面是一根按摩棒。  
此刻她没空去想Balthazar为什么会给她准备这种东西，就好像她突如其来的发情期是Balthazar早已预料到了似的。Castiel拿起按摩棒，摇晃着站起来。  
这一层的大办公间还有几个人在加班。隐隐约约地，她还能听见一些谈话声。  
得赶快离开这里，不然信息素迟早会招来他们。  
Castiel想到这里，拖着步子走了出去。  
她在外面的走廊上又逗留了一会儿，起初她想回家，但是她发现她快要迈不动步子了。  
现实告诉她，她必须找一个地方缓解这该死的状况。于是她想到了卫生间。  
她不敢呆在这一层的卫生间，她爬向电梯，上了20层。  
这一层的办公室很大，一共有四间，门都紧紧合着，门缝里已经没有光了，看起来这里只有她一个人。Castiel松了一口气。她摸着墙爬进卫生间，那几乎耗费了她最后的一点体力。  
她把马桶盖放下来，坐上去。  
没有耐心脱掉身上的衣物，她把她的工作裙掀起来，内裤褪到大腿上，紧接着她摁开开关，像一个饥渴的人终于得到食物那样把按摩棒插进她的下体，一插到底。  
“哦……”  
发情期的需求得到了暂时的缓解，Castiel发出一声满足的呜咽，并用一只手控制着按摩棒在她身体里进出。她一边操着自己，一边等着她的状况出现好转，那样的话她会在第一时间躲回家。  
可是Castiel太过高估她自己了，或者说，太过低估发情期了。她用按摩棒操了有一段时间，欲火却越燃越烈。她感到全身上下似乎都被那潮热烧坏了，她的大脑不知什么时候已经不再克制她萌生的危险的想法，而是拼命回忆着她浏览过的文献，不是文字，是那些发情期的omega被人操弄的配图。就配在“85%以上的omega没有能力独自度过发情期，他们会想尽一切办法找人解决。”这段报道的旁边。  
是的，Castiel现在非常想找人操她，她快坚持不住了。

Sam Winchester这个时候出现在这层楼是一个特例。他是来开走他哥哥Dean Winchester的那辆Impala的。今天早些时候Dean跟着公司总裁Bobby Singer去欧洲开会了，留了车钥匙在办公室里叫Sam去把他的宝贝车开回家里的车库。  
然而Sam今天一天都很忙，直到现在天都黑了才有时间来Dean的公司。  
他走出电梯间之后在走廊上闻到了一股很好闻的香味。Sam是一个体格健壮的Alpha，因此当那股甜蜜的味道窜入鼻腔的时候他很容易就识别出来了：这里有一个处于发情期的Omega。  
他皱了下眉，整层楼除了卫生间，其他地方都没有光，而这个Omega如此大胆地躲在这里，肯定是公司里的人。  
他是有听说公司的高层里有一个Omega，不过他们没有直接接触过，再者，他对那个性别并不感兴趣，要知道他可是AlphaAlpha联姻的忠实支持者。  
没有嗅到其他Alpha的味道，所以这个Omega应该是独自在忍受着发情期。Sam想起他听说过发情中的Omega能让任何一个Alpha神魂颠倒，但他对自己非常有信心，尽管他还从来没遇到过发情期的Omega。  
Sam轻哼了一声，打算取了钥匙就离开这里。  
但是就在他经过卫生间的时候，里面传来的一记低沉的呻吟叫他停下了脚步。他突然对Omega像是被诅咒一般需要经历的这段时期产生了好奇，顺便他也想给他听闻的那个论断拍上一个反例。  
于是他打开门，更加强烈的香味扑面而来，涌入他的鼻腔，让前一秒还对自己很有信心的Sam下一秒就忘光了自己开门的目的。  
他血脉偾张，呼吸声沉重又凌乱。他在洗脸台前停了一两秒，情况更坏了。  
在气味的引导下他几乎是立刻找对了隔间，隔间的门从里面锁了，但这完全阻挡不了他失去理智的几下踢踹。  
门开了，坏掉的门板被他扯下来丢到一旁，明亮的光线从他头顶的那盏灯照下去，视野出乎一般地好。  
那个年轻的Omega坐在抽水马桶盖上，双腿折起，对着门口大大地分开，呈现出一个M字形。她的私处在Sam的眼皮下暴露得一清二楚，下体一片湿漉漉的，淫水还在不停地流出来，在马桶盖上可耻地汇成了一小滩。她的小穴里深深地插着一根按摩棒，有一瞬间，当她往外抽它的时候，还可以清楚地看到部分娇嫩的内壁若隐若现。  
Sam扶着隔板，用野狼一样的眼神盯着眼前的这一切，同时缓缓地迈出步子。  
Castiel的脑子已是一片空白，她没想到会有人闯入，而且糟糕的是，这还是个Alpha。她一嗅到空气里Sam的气味，身体发软得更厉害了，她想把小穴里的按摩棒拔出来，但是却怎么也做不到。  
"呜…嗯…"  
Castiel没遇到过这种情况，她张大了嘴努力呼吸，Sam浓烈的信息素却让她更加无法动弹。  
泪水浸透了她的脸，那双眼睛在浸润下显得愈发纯净。  
她看着Sam逼近她，害怕地颤抖着。她的腿刚想要合上，就被Sam拖回去，重新掰到最大。  
"不…"  
她拒绝着，尽管她非常想要。  
"我，不想，不想怀孕…"她慌张地解释。  
"不想？呵…"  
此刻的Sam完全与一只禽兽无异，他轻笑一声，扯掉Castiel抓住按摩棒的手，然后他握住那根按摩棒，恶意地来回抽插了几下，"别装了，你出现在这里不是故意的？你是想找一个Alpha在发情期好好地把你操个够吧？"  
"我…不…没有…"  
她费力地把手往下移，想推掉Sam扣住她大腿的手。  
"…你还有力气反抗？"  
Sam一边说，一边抽掉按摩棒，将三根手指一次性捅进Castiel的下体，搅动着里面的液体。  
"啊…"Castiel呻吟起来，她还没被人操过，Sam的手指过于粗大，动作也很粗暴，她感到了疼痛。可是当Sam继续用手指操着她的时候，她却兴奋得浑身颤抖。  
她已经完全意识到，要解决她的问题仅仅依靠那根按摩棒根本不够。她需要其他的，能够干她的，比如眼前这个Alpha…  
Castiel的腿抖得更厉害了，她只觉得一股更强烈的暖流涌了出来，叫她不自觉地把腿张得更开。  
"这样才对，乖乖地张开腿。"  
Alpha贪婪地笑着，粗暴地撕坏她的裙子，把她肚脐以下的部分都暴露出来，接着他拉开自己的裤链。  
当他在外面闻到Castiel的气味他就已经完全勃起了，这时候他也承认这个Omega是他想要的并且非常容易就影响了他。  
Sam把内裤往下褪了一些，好让他的阴茎能完全露出来。男性Alpha的阴茎在所有性别里面已经是最大的，而Sam比一般的Alpha还要大。  
Castiel看到的时候就知道她逃不掉了，她害怕地往后缩，用乞求的眼神盯着Sam的眼睛。  
Sam抓住她的双腿，把她拖过去，阴茎像一根粗壮的铁棍操进她的小穴，他完全不顾因为尺寸太大给Castiel带来的痛楚，直到全部进去才停下动作。  
“哦，操你的。你还真是又热又紧。”  
Sam兴奋地叫喊了一声，他还从来没跟一个发情期的Omega性交过。他们的体型差让Castiel的身体在他看来就像一个大号一点的自慰器，他甚至怀疑他的阴茎可以在这个Omega平坦的肚子上干出一个凸起。  
他扭着胯，充分感受着阴茎被肉壁紧紧包裹住的快感。他的阴茎在Castiel的肚子里左右动着，玩了好一会儿才由缓及快地抽插起来，捣弄着身下这个Omega最敏感的部位。  
“啊…哈啊…嗯…嗯…”Castiel难以自控地淫叫起来，她觉得被Alpha操干的地方就像烧着了一般，快感像高压泵出的液体，充斥在她的神经里，血管里，翻滚沸腾。  
而她被干出的淫水在Sam的撞击下流到他们的腿上，地上，到处都是。  
似乎是觉得在隔间里操得还不够尽兴，Sam托着她的后背和屁股，保持着交合的动作把她抱了起来。  
Castiel喘息着，她被干得太爽了，四肢瘫软，已经完全失去了反抗的能力。她任由Sam把她抱起来，甚至还把胳膊环在Sam的脖子上，像一对合格的爱侣那样。Sam每走一步，她就感觉体内的阴茎抽动一下，她淫荡的汁液被带出来，在地上留下一条不均匀的，弯弯曲曲的水渍。  
Sam抱着她走进他的办公室，带上门，也不开灯，直接把她放在一张巨大的办公桌上，要她侧躺着，拉开她的一条腿，从侧面干进去。  
这个姿势允许Sam操得更加深入，事实上，Sam的阴茎头已经深深操进了Castiel的子宫里。  
Castiel呜咽着，她清楚地感受到那根巨大的阴茎在她身体里律动，这种被填满的感觉让她更兴奋了，阴道一阵阵收缩，死死绞着Sam火热的阴茎。  
"该死的。”Sam的兽欲被Castiel给他带来的强烈的快感完全激发了，仅凭着腰力抽插，他空出两只手，粗暴地拉开Castiel挡在胸前的胳膊，撕掉她的衬衫，把她的胸罩整个扯了出来。  
Castiel的乳房没让他失望，洁白，浑圆，皮肤细腻得就像两颗水蜜桃。Sam抓住它们，揉摸玩弄，用手指捏着她充血变硬的乳头。  
"我要操到你怀孕，我还要标记你，”他的声音低沉沙哑，“你是我的…噢…噢…天呐…”  
他开始射精，足足射了一分钟，精液喷进Castiel的子宫，Castiel抽搐着也达到了高潮。  
Alpha没有退出来，他抓住Castiel的大腿（他单手就可以裹住它），在等着阴茎成结。  
“不，不要。”Castiel挣扎起来，但是无济于事。Sam的阴茎头在她的体内膨大，卡在她的子宫里，叫她挣脱不掉。  
“我说了，我要标记你，你忘记了？“Sam伏下身去，尖牙咬住了Castiel的脖子。  
他的分泌液流进Omega的腺体，像抗原，叫这个Omega一生都摆脱不掉。  
Castiel呻吟着，一切都无法挽回了，短短的几个小时她就被这个连名字都不知道的Alpha标记了。  
Sam的结还在她的体内，一段时间内不会消退。她迷迷糊糊地感觉到对方在她赤裸的身体上简单盖了一件外套，然后抱着她下了楼。


End file.
